Dungeon Dice Monsters
and Ryuji playing a game of ''Dungeon Dice Monsters.]] Dungeon Dice Monsters or DDM, known as Dragon Dice & Dungeons (ドラゴン・ダイス・ ダンジョンズ, Doragon Daisu ando Danjonzu) or DDD in the Japanese version, is a board game in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga and anime. Manga rules Dice * There are over 500 different dice. * Each die contains a monster. Dice are color coded to indicate the monster's type. ** White are Spellcasters. ** Blue are Warriors. ** Yellow are Undead. ** Green are Beasts. ** Red are Dragons. ** The exception are black dice, which contain special abilities. *** A black die with a red Summon Crest is called a rare black die. In addition to a monster, a rare black die contains a special square on the inside of one of its faces. * Each die has a crest, on each face. The different types of crests are Summon, Movement, Magic, Attack, Defense and Trap. * The number of Summon Crests on a die indicates the monster's Level. ** Level 1 monsters have four crests. ** Level 2 monsters have three crests. ** Level 3 monsters have two crests. ** Level 4 monsters have one crest. * Some crests have a number inside them, indicating their amount. * Monsters inside the dice have an ATK number, DEF number and some have special abilities. Setup * Two to four people can play. * Each player has a dice pool of twelve dice. * Each player is represented by a Dungeon Master, which has three Life Points. * At the beginning of the game, each player has a dungeon consisting of four squares at opposite sides of the table. Their Dungeon Masters are placed in their dungeons. * Each player starts with three randomly dispensed dice. * It is randomly determined who goes first. Turns * At the beginning of their turn, the turn player is dispensed more dice until they have three. * The turn player rolls their three dice. * If two of the player's dice land on Summon Crests, they may place one of those which landed on a Summon Crest on the board in such a way that when it unfolds, it connects to their dungeon. The six sides of the dice are added to the player's dungeon and the monster inside is placed in their dungeon on one of the die's squares. ** When a rare black die is unfolded, its special square contains an item, which monsters can interact with. * Non-Summon Crests rolled by the player are stored in their crest pool. * Each Movement Crest can be used to move a monster one space. * Attack Crests can be used to attack monsters in adjacent squares. * Attack, Defense, Movement, Magic and Trap Crests can be used as costs to activate monsters effects. * When a monster attacks another, the one with lower ATK is destroyed. * Each time a Dungeon Master is attacked, it loses a Life Point. When the Dungeon Master loses all its Life Points, its controller loses. References Category:Dungeon Dice Monsters Category:Games